A hypervisor is a hardware virtualization technique that allows multiple operating systems to run concurrently on a system. The hypervisor presents to the guest operating systems a virtual operating platform and manages the execution of the guest operating systems. During execution, the guest operating systems may issue hypervisor access requests (HARs) to read from and/or write to various locations in hypervisor memory. As the guest operating systems are heavily dependent on the hypervisor, it is difficult to remove the node having the hypervisor from the pool of nodes in the system.